Under the Stars
by Surviving Sheika
Summary: A romantic PJatO summer scene. Will they find happiness under the twinkling stars and bright fireworks or will fear drive them apart?


**Hi! I just realized I never posted this on here, wierd, I could have sworn I had already posted it. But that's besides the point. Welcome to my first Percy Jackson Scene! (See my profile for my definition of a scene). This is a Percabeth scene and I had a quite a lot of fun writing it. I hope you all enjoy it, and if you do enjoy it, please check out "Into the Sun" a sequel scene to "Under the Stars"**

**Oh and all characters are (c) Rick Riordan!! I don't own them, I just love them!**

He sighed and stepped away from his mirror. He ran his fingers through his black hair once more, having already given up on making it perfect, and stepped out the door and made his way towards her cabin. He stopped to adjust his shirt, a white tank top with an unbuttoned blue tee over it, before he knocked. His brown cargo shorts were already beginning to stick to his legs as the heat from the July sun beat down on him.

Taking a deep breath he knocked on the silver door. Inside he heard muffled laughter, the sound of feet scraping and then her voice protesting. His heart froze. A moment later she opened the door, quickly stepping outside and shutting it behind her, trying to stop the others from watching her. His heart quickly sputtered to life and set off at a sprint the moment he saw her, he heard himself gasp, and he couldn't bring his eyes to hers. She wore a grey halter top with a small V-line; he never realized what a beautiful and feminine figure she hid underneath her clothes. She wore her usual jeans, rolled up to her knees and a blue sarong covered her left hip, reaching across to a bow tied on her right. Taking his eyes off the small owls that dotted the blue fabric he raised his eyes to her face. Her long, shimmering blonde hair framed her face; her smooth cheeks, her pink lips, her grey eyes drawn out by the color of her shirt.

Her face displayed nothing but a casual smile but her eyes told more. She was happy to see him but also worried about how she looked, another first for her. He smiled back and her and bowed gently. A wider smile broke out across her face and she giggled as she curtsied in response.

"Shall we?" He asked, offering his hand.

"We shall," she said. Quickly adding, "Seaweed brain." But for once he was happy to hear his pet name. He led her to a stretch of beach where they found a towel already laid and waiting. Saying nothing they sat down next to each other and watched as the sun sunk lower into the sky. She leaned back, placing her hands on either side of her to brace herself.

Slowly he reached out and placed his hand over hers. A new smile played on her lips and a slight blush rose to her cheeks. His skin was smooth over hers and his hand easily covered hers, making her feel protected. The first, sudden explosion made them jump and they laughed nervously. Above them the fireworks had begun in the near-black sky. Trying to be subtle she shifted closer to him, and for once he caught her drift. He quickly moved so that their hips touched and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, his finger tracing gentle patterns on her arm. She rested her head on his shoulder and inhaled the scent of salt water that always lingered on his skin. Content in body and mind they watched as the sky exploded with fireworks.

Some time later the gentle strains of music reached them. It was a slow song, romantic. He heard a few quiet snickers and a familiar "Blah-hah-hah" coming from the forest near the beach. He groaned inwardly at their obvious stalking but looked to the face beside him. Her grey eyes, filled with hope, searched through his sea greens. He stood and once again offered her his hand. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stood, placing one hand on his shoulder and then intertwining their fingers. He slipped his hand around her waist, watching her face carefully, and noted, with pleasure, the energy that raced through her and brightened her smile. Slowly they began.

She was a beautiful dancer; she moved like wind through the trees, so fluid and beautiful, you would think that all she ever did was dance. They swayed through the sand, holding each other's gaze and smiling. For a moment, he pushed her away, holding her aloft and lifting their arms above her head. For a moment she was confused but then he spun her in a gentle circle and then pulled her close again.

All too soon the song drew to a close, he leaned in and kissed her cheek and she did the same. Glancing up at the sky he realized it was late, there was no light, save for the millions of stars and tip of the moon rising over the horizon, and the roar of the fireworks had long since faded, leaving a blissful silence in its place. He took her hand again and started back to the cabins. He paused outside of hers, holding their hands in between them he whispered a quite good night before kissing her gently on the forehead. He smiled gently and then turned away, walking calmed back to his private room. He did not notice the blush that covered her cheeks and she did not notice the campers who held cameras and camcorders who hid in the shadows. She waved after his retreating form. Her voice the only sound that broke the silence of the night.

"Goodnight," she whispered, "Goodnight, Percy."


End file.
